A dancers life
by Azalea14
Summary: Anzu is depressed after she moves to New York. She misses her friends a lot, but what happens if she gets the opportunity to see them again? A new love bloosms..care to fine out who? AnzuxMarik! R&R! And what does Serenity have instore for Anzu?
1. Chapter 1

_A dancer's life!  
Chapter one  
By Azalea14 (a.k.a: Mysticl13) _

((summery: Anzu is depressed after she moves to New York. She misses her friends a lot, but what happens if she gets the opportunity to see them again? Is there friendship still there? Or has it drifted away and everyone got on with there life's?

((IMPORTANT_! this usually doesn't happen a lot but I'm actually mystical13, before I decided to change me email and account. That's why I haven't updated this story for a very long time. And also the chapter I made was a bit out of character and needs to be fixed a lot. So now I'm doing that right now, and I promise it will be really interesting since I've already finished the story in my book. All I have to do is to write it out…no problem…heh heh. If you don't like the story don't review, I hate flamers or flames. I mean, why criticize my work if you don't like it. Oh and this was my first story, anyway enjoy! Oh and how can I forget this is a Anzuxmarik romance story))_

_Enjoy and don't forget to R&R for me, ok!_

A young beautiful brunette girl was walking down the streets of New York City. She had just left the dance studio and was heading home. She sighed heavily; it just seemed like days where just repeating them self's. Her life seemed to never change like her old times with her friends back in domino. She hasn't seen them for 5 years, not even contacting them. Her and her friends always seemed to be a tight spot with trouble that threatened to destroy the world, but of course they wouldn't let that happen. Anzu smiled at the thought of her friends. They where all getting on with there life's like she was. They probably where fine and had no worries unlike Anzu. She felt alone and miserable, if only she could have stayed with them and never had the crazy dream of becoming a dancer.

As she walked on her mind was on the truly magical memories of her past life. Although some memories where kind of painful, she still thought that spending time with her friends was al that mattered. Anzu missed them so much and she would do any thing to see them again but since her dance schedule was kind of tight it would be impossible.

Anzu sighed again, '_There has to be a way_…'

The sky was turning dark and it was almost mid-night. Anzu liked to take a stroll down the park every night, it mostly calmed her. She had time to think and sort out her mind for the time being.

Anzu started to walk again and heading for her apartment.

She pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the front door, entering the house. She then kicked of her shoes and headed to her room.

Anzu flopped down on her bed, starring endlessly at the ceiling. She was still thinking of an idea to get her manager to give her a break. A week really wouldn't hurt. She sighed, it was best to sleep on it. It would be a miracle for her manager to change his mind.

-

-

-

It was morning and Anzu felt like she always felt in every morning, depressed. She sighed heavily before getting up and did what she had to do in the mornings.

After that she made her way to the kitchen and made some breakfast. While she was busy in the kitchen, the phone rang.

'I wonder who that could be' Anzu wondered, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Anzu! How are you?" a deep voice said not to be mistaken, it was her boss.

"I'm fine thanks. It's only been…12 hours since the last time we saw each other, why wouldn't I be?" Anzu said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

He laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, I have some good news." He said excitedly. By the sound of his voice it was pretty good news. Probably some concert that would make him a millionaire. Anzu laughed mentally.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You get a break from dancing!" he said.

Anzu couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was like a wish come true, "You must be kidding me?" she asked speechless.

"No, it's true. You can have a holiday as long as you want!" he answered excitedly.

"Oh wow! This is so amazing; you don't know how much I wanted to hear those words." Anzu said, smiling.

"Ok, bye now." Her manager said before hanging up.

The brunet felt like exploding. She was jumping up and down with excitement, "Omg, this is so exciting; I finally get to see my friends."

Anzu quickly ate breakfast and got dressed, before booking a flight to Domino, Japan. She had a smile on her face all day.

"I wonder how the guys are getting on anyway." Anzu wondered.

To be continued…

-

-

-

((ok, that's all I'm writing for now, if you liked it review, if you didn't …don't review. Simple. Lol. The story must be very boring huh…but it gets interesting by each chapter. Oh and, who ever hates serenity will love it more. I think…this must be the shortest chapter in my history))


	2. Chapter 2

_A dancer's life!  
Chapter two  
By Azalea14  
Started writing: 20/06/06  
finished writing:2806/06.  
Parings: Anzu and Marik_

_((summery: Anzu is depressed after she moves to New York. She misses her friends a lot, but what happens if she gets the opportunity to see them again? Is there friendship still there? Or has it drifted away and everyone got on with there life's?))_

_Disclaimer: I'm sorry I didn't write the disclaimer one the first chapter, I sort of forgot. But from now on this will be the last disclaimer in this story, I have fully understood that all stories must have a disclaimer so this is it…I don't own Yu-gi-oh! _

_((NOTE: Sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I kind of rushed into things a little bit, so don't be confused ok, but I hope you like it. In this chapter I'm going to clear up a lot of stuff, like how everyone is doing…oh and if you're wondering if I'm going to put Seto Kaiba in this story, I'm not. Sorry but I'm not a very big fan of him. He hasn't got a very good part in here. )) _



The sun was burning down on the citizen of Domino. It was so hot that people had to take refuge in there homes where it was colder than and not as warm as outside. The summer had started with a burning sun and it was guarantied there would be a heat wave in a couple of days. This wasn't great for a certain person. Joey wheeler was complaining about the heat and him being a nut case sometimes, he was going a bit too far. Even though it had been 4 years, he still had his usual attitude. Although his appearance was different since the last time. His dirty blond hair had been cut of a little, thanks to Mai. And he had a lot more taste in fashion than he did before, and yet again thanks to Mai. Mai and Joey had become rather close to each other since last time. She had also stopped traveling world wide to dueling tournaments, like she used to before, even her thought about boys being useless had changed to something different.

"Joey, it's only a little heat. It's not like you're going to get sizzled in the sun." Tristan said teasing him, but in truth he was having he same problem as Joey. The heat was getting on everyone. Tristan hasn't changed much; basically he was his old self. He had a job and getting on with his life like any other person would at his age.

"Yeah, that is because you have the fan while I don't." Joey glared at Tristan. Yuugi laughed at there childish behavior. As he continued to look at them, Rebecca was busy smiling lovingly at him from a distance. She seemed to have gotten into a trance. Yet again she hadn't changed much either, but she did graduate University and Stayed at Yuugis, as of now she was his fiancée. They had also gotten closer lie Joey and Mai.

Even Bakura had become different; he had become more civil and wasn't killing someone or sending them to the Shadow Realm every now and then. He wasn't trying to take over the world or anything; Bakura was actually getting on with his life pretty well, considering that he had his own body after Shada did something, in turn he regain his old body. And now he was like any other person in the world, but his old habits of taking over the world hadn't faded just yet, they where still in his mind…waiting to get out.

The same had gone for Ryou, he moved to London, back to his home land but he was studying there. But he came once in a while back to domino. As for Serenity, she was finishing University.

At the moment they were hanging out at Yuugis grandpa's shop/house. The weather seemed to get warmer by the minute.

"If I have to sit here with no pool, or water, or anything that could at least reduce the heat…I'm going to kill my self." Joey said with a matter-face tone. There water supply had also gone off. And Yuugi had no pool and neither did any of them. "I'm right behind you, buddy." Tristan joined in.

Yuugi sighed heavily, "Has anyone seen Yami?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other with confused looks, obviously saying 'no'.

"Last time I saw him he was heading upstairs." Serenity said shrugging.

Yuugi sighed, before going upstairs to Yami's room. He saw Yami lying across over his bed, he looked unconscious. The heat had gotten to him, but that didn't make any sense to Yuugi.

"Um…Yami? Are you ok?" He asked worried. Yuugi got a low growl in reply. Yami turn his head to the other side, facing the wall.

"This heat is…nothing like I've seen before" Yami said slightly whispering. He looked like he had been fried alive on the sun, his skin was slightly red and sweat was tingling down his head and body. He held a small towel in his hands, whipping the sweat ever so often. Yami hadn't changed much since he got his body back. He had lightly tanned skin just like Bakura and Marik. His wild hair was the same as always, like Yuugi's.

"And here I thought you where used to it by now. I mean, you used to leave in Egypt before and you think this is bad?" Yuugi said wondering, smiling slightly. He sat down next to Yami.

Yami just growled and yet again turned to his side.

Suddenly Yuugis cell phone rang. Yuugi looked surprised at first but answered it anyway.

"Hello, Yuugi moto here." He said into the phone while Yami tried hard to sleep, but with Yuugi with him…he didn't know how.

"Long time no talk Yuugi! How's life been?" a sweet and cheery voice said on the other end. Yuugi looked even more surprised, it couldn't be who he thought it was. She had left them five years ago and said she wouldn't call for a long time. He thought she forgot them for good. If she had then who was the person on the other end of this phone, Yuugi thought.

"Anzu…is that you?" He asked. Yami who was lying next to him shot up a bit. He turned to look at Yuugi with wide eyes.

"Of course it's me Yuugi! Have you forgotten me already?" Anzu asked giggled.

Yuugi blushed with embarrassment, "No I haven't and no one has. So what made you call all of a sudden?" he asked. Yami listened carefully to every word.

"Oh I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming home! And wanted to tell you guys." She said cheerfully. Anzu sounded cheery for her liking since high school with her friendship speeches. Although she had given up on it long time ago, she still had the cheery attitude.

"Really?" Yuugi asked happily. Yami smiled while moving a bit closer to listen more clearly.

"Yep" Anzu said, "I got to go. I'm at the airport and on my way right now so I'll see later." She said smiling.

"Okay, but do you need any transport. I can tell Tristan to pick you up." Yuugi asked.

"No, I have my ways of going to places so don't worry." Anzu said giggling, "I'll see you in couple of hours." She said before hanging up.

Yuugi turn to look at Yami. He pushed him slightly away since he was way to close. "Okay, that was a bit to surprising." Yuugi said before getting up heading for the door.

Yami followed him.

"Hey you guys! Guess what?" Yami said excited, smiling. Everyone was looking at him. "You grew another head?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

Yami growled, "No, but Anzu just called and she's coming here back in Domino!" he said smiling. Yuugi nodded, "She'll be here in few hours." He said.

"You must be kidding me?" Joey asked looking up from playing dual monsters, "She's actually coming after all this years?"

Yuugi yet again nodded.

"Well it's about time. It's been like more than four years now, I wonder how's she's doing/" Mai said.

Meanwhile, Serenity sat next to her big brother wondering,_ 'she's coming back. That's not good. Why does she have to come back, I mean…we where doing fine with out her!" _she thought angrily.

Serenity secretly Anzu very much, and she wasn't going to let her take away her friends again like she did, all does years ago

To be continued….

-

-

-

((I hope everyone like's this chapter. Sorry I can't add Seto in here but I don't like him a lot…although I like him when its romance with Anzu. Oh and the name Marik is the good one, not the evil one. I just wanted you guys to know before it got confusing. Heheh…haven't got much to say so…cya next time for updates!))


End file.
